Witch May Cry
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: Demons and angels have struck the city and homes of all humans, witches, and demons inhabiting it. Can a certain witch and half-devil vanquish the source of this preemptive alliance or fail and lose their lives in the process. DMC/Bayonetta crossover. ONGOING PUT ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.


**Chapter 1: Showtime!**

Dante and Bayonetta stood side by side at attention, a plan of their next course calculating through their minds. Not a single word was said as the earth beneath them quaked and another massive structure collapsed. Their allies took on different sections of the city, dealing with lesser angels and demons while evacuating the people within, leaving the two partnered for the time being. There was no time to be reluctant to the idea of working together so might as well suck it up and save it for later. Heaven and Hell have collided with each other, wrecking havoc in the human world, shattering it. The world lies on a very thin line of victory or succumbing to defeat.

The messy affair is both of their problem and a hindrance from their objectives. As adversaries, they created a temporary truce when this is all over. An enemy of an enemy is also an enemy but can at times be a friend in need. He needed her as much as she needed him. At least they know what they're doing and not become a liability and keep up with each other.

She works for Hell, mostly because of her life bounding contact with Inferno and personal reasons, bringing down as many angels as she could and collects their halos. She acts like she cares for nobody but herself. He, on the other hand, doesn't give a screaming fuck about Hell and fights demons from terrorizing humans despite his heritage. He was willing to get a task done just for the good of them and protect as many lives as he could. It's unclear on how the two felt about the other but it appears it's just out of respect, nothing more than a little resentment coming from her side and wiliness to follow in her lead without question from his side.

"You feel them, don't you?" Dante stated to his partner. His hold on Rebellion tightened further as he shifted the sword's weight over his shoulders. "I bet they decided that the party can't get started without us."

Bayonetta nodded, one on a cocked hip and trigger fingers anxiously playing on the Scarborough Fair resting on her right shoulder. "Yes, a strong presence of demons and angels dead ahead."

"I guess that's what Trish meant when she said the 'big ones' are for us." The devil hunter smirked. "So… let's separate to pick them off quickly and regroup later at the rendezvous with the others. Is that clear?" The plan doesn't seem like a bad idea, hardly conflicts with anything and he's positive that they rather work alone.

"Crystal," the angel slayer replied and walked a few steps ahead. Dante's wandering eyes fixated on her elegant swaying hips and bare lower back. He was a bit amazed that she was taking the whole 'following orders and working as a team' thing well. She would usually protest until things are done her way. Her agreeing for once makes it easier than flipping coins and butting heads. "I take on the angels towards the South and you get the demons in this area." Her eyes met his gaze. "Oh, try not to those nasty devils hurt you, half-demon," she cooed and before he can assume she's actually starting to care for his safety, she added with a wink, "That's my job."

Yeah, that sounds like something she would say. It'll be out of character if she said anything otherwise. She wouldn't be soft under any circumstance or easily forget what caused their rivalry since the day they met. "Heh," the hunter approached the slayer, a distance kept between the two at an arm's length, gaze locked on each other. "I can say the same to you, babe. Angels don't excite you more than I do."

Bayonetta silently noted that as she turned away and morphed into her panther form, charging into the city streets. On four legs, brittle dead flowers arose and disappeared from the ground.

"Huh, I wish I could do that. Sure as hell beats walking."

Dante has to admit, together, they make one impressive team. Even alone, her powers never cease to amaze him and vice versa as he's capable of taking on forces larger than him. If they weren't so occupied trying to go at each other's throats, life would be a bit more interesting. But where's the fun in that? He always likes a girl that can wield a gun. Even more when that girl could kick his ass. What can he say? He loves a fast woman.

He eventually found himself in an abandoned church, untouched by the chaos outside its hallow walls. He was beginning to sense something unusual about this place. Good, that means he's in the right direction. This sanctuary served to the morally relieve sinners and provide comfort for the oppressed. The shelter is surrounded by energies he wasn't familiar with. The seats left empty, the interior of the run down building dark excluding the sunlight shining above from a graphic mosaic glass piece. He observed that the mosaic depicts the equal and disrupted balance of Heaven and Hell as flip sides of the same coin and the light through it focuses on a sturdy life-sized crucifix stood still on an altar.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," He muttered darkly as his eyes adjusted to the lighting.

Heels clinked sharply on the hard wood floors behind him, making their presence known. Dante whirled around, Ebony and Ivory posed at the intruder. He slowly lowered the pistols. It was her. Bayonetta, the witch in the black cat suit, standing in the darkness that makes her blend in the background.

"I've been waiting for you, handsome," the Umbran Witch said, leaning against a wall as though patiently waiting for a while, unfazed by the guns. "Have you come to repent?" She inquired, not looking at him.

"Nah," he shrugged. "Religion and I don't mix. What are you doing here?" He could've sworn she said she'll handle the angels. She was done earlier than expected or lied about what she's capable of.

"It gets dreadfully boring killing those annoying angels and I thought that I needed a break. You know, as in moral support before I leave? So here I am." She pushed back a ribbon over her shoulder before crossing her arms. "But since you're here, how about you join me? You deserve some rest, even for just a minute."

"A break, huh?" He repeated, intrigued. She reeks of disaster and trouble, a complete turn on. Bayonetta had this mysterious aura about her. He placed the guns away. "Keep talking."

"Oh yes, a break," She approached him seductively, a sly smile on her lips, pouting a little. "But if resting isn't exactly what you have in mind for a break," her fingers danced on his arm to his shoulder, stopping to tug at his attired. "then how about a quick fuck instead?" She pulled back, pressing her fingers against her parted lips shyly. Standing with her knees together, her cat suit receded to her hips, revealing her bare slender, long legs.

Damn, since when she could play the innocent card? He grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He pulled her close to him as she draped a leg around his waist…

~*~*~*

"You motherfucker!" Jeanne sneered, raised arms behind her head. A pose that just begs 'Touch me if you can, you bastards, I'm out in the open'. The taunt alerted a horde of angels in her direction. She could never understand why the taunts make the angels more aggressive when they make mortal men sexually aroused. Oh well, she loved it when they play hard to get and they always put on a show for witches. She threw an axe kick downward on one of them, bending down and flexing her legs wide open. Demonic hands pinned the helpless angel steady despite its struggling until a tombstone slammed on it. She jumped backwards over another and roundhoused it. "Rodin!"

"Got it!" The muscular, tattooed dark-skinned man braced himself, getting in position as he wrung his hands on a lamp post. Jeanne pitched him an incoming target, he grounded his foot before he swung and stepped back to admire his work. "That marks the record for most homeruns for this week!" The impact made the angel fly to its death, leaving behind a large dent on the post as well as bloodied feathers floating about.

"Make that in history!" Jeanne replied, putting another angel out of its misery. Placing hands on her hips, "Luka, is this really the time to take pictures?" As a thrown axe was about to strike her, she arched her back and the angels coming from behind took the hit. Thank goodness for the red leather jumpsuit that wraps around her body like a second skin or the blades would've wrecked a cumbersome outfit. It's strange when Heaven and Hell collide, most beings whether human or beyond that could actually see these pathetic, hideous creatures. Must be an affinity to the supernatural.

Luka Redgrave chuckled. "Oh yeah, sorry." He had been a bit excited about the situation, which was strange but a nice change from his absurd whining and ducking for cover. He's taking it well than most humans. "The camera seems to love you, Jeanne. I can't deny it that."

"You think?" Jeanne asked as she winked and pouted in his direction. Luka immediately took a couple bust shots.

"Oh god, oh god, oh sweet merciful god," Enzo blubbered, rocking back and forth, praying as everything surrounding him turned to rubble. "I just brought the damn thing…" He mumbled over a new vehicle he recently brought, took all the earnings he had as an informer and a lot of other things he wasn't too proud of. "I'll make you pay for this for every cent it's worth, you fuckers!" He shouted, raising a fist. An angel flew to attack him before falling dead by Jeanne's hands. The portly man whimpered and cowered for shelter.

"Enzo, do us all a favor and shut up," Jeanne yawned as she swept down some legs. "You're attracting more attention to yourself than necessary." She felt tempted to demolish his precious vehicle and finish what the angels started but they needed Enzo and his car unfortunately. Enzo's their chauffeur and if he happens to get hurt, not only he'll whine to no end but refuse to drive them around. "We do intend to keep you alive."

"You people are crazy!" That comment was directed at Rodin and Luka, more than at Jeanne. Rodin, nonchalant and obviously bored as he idly smoked a cigar and Luka, being passionate in the journalism field, capturing snap shots of the scene but mostly at Jeanne. "I should've known today was a bad day to get up!"

Rodin ignored his old acquaintance. "Over doing it again, Jeanne?" He asked, puffing out a ring of smoke. "You're just like Bayonetta. You two tend to go overboard with my merchandise."

"Maybe," She replied with a grin. "But life's short, might as well enjoy every breathing moment. These weapons are well crafted. What I would expect from your handiwork, Rodin. How about you demonstrate your Lumen Sage abilities Cereza told me so much about?" She spun into a dance and ended the motion, summoning Madama Styx's fist upward, catching a pair of angels by surprise. She seized a hold of one of their legs mid-air and pounded it against the ground.

"No, thanks," Rodin said gruffly, taking out a case and inflicting heavy damage on a trio about to attack her from behind. Not that she needed the save. "You'll complain on how I took all your kills. I'm just here to see my handiwork in action and the halos."

"True," Jeanne agreed, sounding slightly disappointed as she fired several bullets in the air before taking control of them with an icy stare. Shifting them, they followed her command and the remaining angels fell. "That's it over here."

"I-is it over?"

"Yes, Enzo, that's what I said. Luka, be a dear and keep your eyes open for survivors. They could be hiding."

"You got it, beautiful," Luka answered, blowing a kiss at her before securing his camera back in his bag. Sweet guy. He noticed a young woman shaking like a leaf huddling behind a tilted picnic table. Despite being scared shitless, the woman is very pretty. "Hello there," he winked. "You alright?"

The woman gasped and embraced him. "Oh my god! Is it over? I don't know what the Hell happened. One minute it was fine, the next I was hiding, hoping whatever did this didn't find me! Thank God, you're here! Who are you?"

"Just call me your knight in shining armor, sweets." Luka rubbed her back to comfort her, mischievously running his hand pass her lower back. The woman didn't seem to mind or care as long as a 'hero' is around to protect her. "Don't worry, you're safe n-OWW!" The woman buried her face into his vest to muffle her surprise.

"Luka," Jeanne growled, gritting her teeth as she raised a clenched fist. Violet energies flowed dangerously around her body. She wished that woman was a Joy in disguise so she can happily shoot her brains out. "When I said be aware of survivors, I didn't mean flirt with the first woman you see, lecher." It's a non-stop routine for her to see the journalist throw shameless flattery to every girl he sees whether he receives some swoons or a slap across a cheek, it annoyed her that he wouldn't stop his womanizing ways.

Luka chuckled nervously as he massaged the back of his head. "I was trying to comfort her, that's all, Jeanne. Please don't be jealous." Shows what dedication and loyalty he has for her.

"Of course," She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Crossing her arms, she decided it's time to leave the area and on to the next. Everyone has their own ways of transportation and a place to regroup. Problem is communication; the only way of keeping contact is the rendezvous and be aware of what's going on. They could be out of the city or closer than acknowledged.

Jeanne knows that her new found allies are alright. They can hold their own weight and are more than capable of fending for themselves.

"Ready to go?" Rodin asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Yes, let's go." She can't help but wonder how Bayonetta and Dante are faring right now. Hopefully, they're fine and willing to see eye to eye on a couple things than fighting. Just long enough until the situation is resolved.

~*~*~*

"How about you make your first move and I'm all yours?" Bayonetta ran a finger across his jaw line.

"Sounds good to me," Dante agreed. Gripping a hold on her shoulder, he slipped out a pistol and fired a round in her abdomen. She fell limp in his arm, suppressing a pained groan as a smoking hole rose from the wound. He dropped her without a second thought.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried out, resentment written in her expression as she touched the wound. "What is the meaning of-"

"Save it for someone that cares," Dante interrupted, raising his guns at her. "I don't know what you are but I know who you're not." She must think he's really stupid if she thought that would work on him.

"What? You are insane and cruel, half-demon." She lowered her head as though disappointed, her astonishment slowly curled the corners of her lips into a wicked smile. "So…How did you know?"

"The real Bayonetta has a beauty mark near her chin."

"Ah, yes, how reckless of me, I forgot an asset of her physical appearance," the Bayonetta imposter calmly replied, amused as she waved a hand over the left side of her face. A recognizable distinguishment was created beneath her mouth. "All better now." She laughed, musing. "I suppose the real Bayonetta wouldn't desire you in such a way. But I assure you that you're as handsome as your father was and it's a shame that the lovely witch couldn't see that."

Dante would love nothing more than to shoot her right now. It's disgusting for these sick bastards using or creating images of people he knew as their appearances and for own personal gain. What a way to go at a guy's heart to unravel his weakness but it'll never work, not on him. "How about you shut the hell up and stop impersonating her? Hearing her voice coming out of your mouth makes me want to puke."

"I thought you were fond of her. I was going let you explore every part of her flawless body and tell you everything you want to hear coming from these lips." The imposter stated slowly, suggestively touching every essential part of the female body. "Or maybe you prefer your friends? Trish? Lady? Several past girlfriends come by and failed? I can do it all and look like any person you desire and make your fantasy come true. How about a deceased family member, Eva? You're the type to love your mother, mama's boy even though you failed to protect her when she was torn to shreds."

Dante shot at her. "Cut the bullshit!"

She easily rolled her head to her shoulder, giggling. "Okay, I'll stop with the little charade, Dante."

At that, she snapped her fingers, vanished the illusions of an abandoned church to a barren wasteland. The crucifix remained while everything else did not. Everything is not what it seems. It had been a trap and it lured him in.

The imposter bounced on her feet, her body emitting a bright orange glow. She spun to the ground and spread her legs wide open, the glow turned into a blinding yellow flash that lasted for a split second. The imposter's form changed from the Bayonetta disguise to its true form, a female-looking being with large, perky breasts supported by gold ornaments and designs that covered its entire nude body. It had a large hollow horn-like projection from the top of its head, shielding its eyes. In place of hair were tails that appeared to be solid feathers. It brought a hand between its legs, leaning back.

Dante wondered what the hell that thing is. Isn't nothing like any demon he ever met and faced. Is it even a demon? "You may look like Bayonetta but I doubt you could put up a fight like she can. Hell, you're ugly as fuck, harpy. Not even the ugliest demon would tap that!"

At that, the being ascended rapidly on her feet and cracked a whip where his head was.


End file.
